Thanks for taking care of my body, Faith!
by goolcaptain
Summary: Post 'Who are you' Buffy and Faith make up, Faith becomes a Summer's girl and comes to terms with her past


Summary; My all time favourite adultfic is 'Thanks for lending me your body,B' by Oric, a huge and incredibly erotic fic where Faith-as-Buffy screws her way through the characters of the Buffyverse. I originally wrote this as I was frustrated that Oric was taking so long in finishing, he liked it and sent back his ending and we traded advice and ideas until I wrote the rest. Oric's story which you can find at adult fan fiction .net But be warned, SEXIEST adultfic ever, over 18s ONLY and even then you have to be pretty damn open minded

Timeline; season 4, Buffy has got her body back but Faith has taken off in Angel's car with Cordy as her slave

Disclaimer; All these characters belong to Mutant Enemy Productions and not me, this is a work of fun with no profit motive whatsoever.

Feedback; for taking care of my body, Faith

Actually I didn't leave town straight away. I stashed Cordy and the car and went to make Joyce and Buffy an offer they couldn't refuse.

I crept back to her house, wary of an ambush. She was there, at the dinner table in her little flowery dress, eating chicken and vegetables with her mom. Well she was MY mom now! I wasn't going to let Buffy have her back, she was the one who neglected her, I was a better daughter than she'd ever been, I loved her much more than the real Buffy and she loved me far more than her genuine daughter, I just knew it. I was going to kick Buffy's ass and take Joyce with me.

I leaned close to the window and listened to their conversation.

"So Buffy, how did you escape the council?"

"Wasn't too hard. I mean if Faith could do it then it wasn't much of a problem for me"

BITCH! You'll pay for that, along with everything else!

"Tell you what though, my body feels kind of weird"

"What do you mean?" Joyce inquired.

"Well, a little sore in places and kind of...stretched I think would be the right way of putting it. Faith must have really put it through the mill whilst she was using it"

I had to suppress a snigger, especially as Joyce coloured and quickly went back to her meal. If only you knew Buff? Maybe I'll tell you before I kick your ass!

"Where did you get all the money?" Joyce asked pointing to a pile of cash on the sideboard.

Buffy looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Ah, I stole it from the Council men, thought it might be useful getting back here"

I knew she was lying but I couldn't work out why?

They finished dinner. Buffy offered to put the dishes away but Joyce had other ideas. She patted her knee. "Come here Buffy"

"What?"

"None of this would ever have happened if you'd paid a little more attention to your mommy. I'd have known that you and Faith had swapped bodies in an instant if you hadn't stayed away from me for so long"

Buffy burst into tears

Then something happened I didn't figure on.

Joyce took the weeping Buffy and cradled her in her arms, cooing to her softly, stroking her hair and clutching her to her chest. Buffy hugged her closely and buried her head in Joyce's breasts.

"There's a good girl "Joyce whispered nuzzling her head to Buffy's. "I love you. I want you to promise me you'll never leave me again"

Buffy looked up at her. "I promise mommy" she responded. "I'll never leave you again, I'll never neglect you again. I missed you. I love you"

Then came the killer. "I missed you too, Buffy"

A cold knife twisted in my chest.

I remembered what those lips felt like. I remember what it was like being clutched to that bosom and hearing precious, gentle words spoken to me by my mom. But Joyce wasn't my mom. She had never been speaking them to me. She'd been speaking them to the real Buffy, her daughter, her beloved child, not the white trash from Boston who'd hijacked her body.

I looked at my reflection in the window. That was the real me, a murderer, a filthy disgusting bitch that none of them would ever have touched if they'd known it was really me. If I'd told them who I really was, if I'd told them I wasn't really Buffy, revealed myself as Faith in her body, they'd have backed away in horror.

And fear.

All those people who had loved me had really loved her. All those people who were grateful for being saved were grateful to her. There were so many.

I'd had them for such a short time. But Buffy would have them for the rest of her life.

And I had no one.

I walked away. Fuck them. Fuck them all. Let them have their pathetic little love-in, I didn't care. I'd leave them alone and hope they'd forget about me, I didn't care, I didn't need them, I didn't need anyone. I was five-by-five.

Sunnydale was too small a town to hide in. Better to go to LA, lose myself amongst the crowds.

Lose myself entirely.

The road stretched out in front of us. I didn't know where we were going. Maybe we were going nowhere. All I knew was we were going nowhere fast.

"Slow down Cordy, we really can't risk a ticket"

"Yes Mistress" she replied like the good little sex slave she was. I smiled again. The thought that high and mighty Cordelia Chase was now the property of Faith the Rogue Slayer was something that never ceased amusing me. I doubt it amused Angel. I wonder if he'd got himself a new secretary yet?

I really didn't need any hassle from a State Trooper. Normally we could charm our way out. If that failed Cordy and I would just suck him off until he forgot what he'd stopped us for. I remembered with a smile the female officer who'd stopped us. She'd been quite the fuck, especially with her nightstick. I wondered if she'd got out of her handcuffs yet?

Still when you're wanted by the police, FBI, Scooby Gang, Angel Investigations AND the Watcher's Council you kept a low profile. Or tried to. They always found us. It was hard enough to escape conventional heat but a whole different story when the people chasing you had seers, locator spells and visions from the powers that be. And somehow I always found trouble. Or trouble found me.

You could never stop, always had to keep running. And running. And running.

I shifted in my seat. I missed the bucket seats on Angel's Plymouth but again it was a sacrifice. It was a stolen car and far too noticeable. We could steal another but that would bring heat. We could buy one but money was scarce since our pursuers had tracked down our porn royalty payments (maybe magic, maybe Willow's hacking?). In hindsight, sending that mocking letter to Buffy was a real dumbass move.

Maybe there'd be a strip club in the next town Cordy and I could dance at? I considered pimping Cordy again but I didn't like the thought of her with someone else. Heh, who would ever have thought I was the jealous type?

"HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!"

Cordy hit the brakes, catapulting me forwards. I looked around. One little girl by the roadside being menaced by three hulking guys. Welcome to America.

Cordy didn't hesitate. She wheeled the car around and smashed into them, scattering them like skittles, bones snapping like kindling. She may be my slut bitch but she can still handle herself when I let her.

They picked themselves up again, picked themselves up as though nothing had happened.

Vamps.

The girl raced to the driver's door, Cordy reaching for her, salvation so near. The vamp got her other hand and in a moment she was caught in an unequal game of tug-of-war. She was about twelve with brown hair and eye's to match. She reminded me of another little girl from Boston, a little girl who had lost her innocence far too long ago...

I vaulted over Cordy and kicked the bloodsucker in the face. I landed on my feet and effortlessly tossed the girl into the convertible. It was pure instinct. I just found myself doing it without a second's hesitation.

"Mistress?" Cordy questioned.

"GO!" I instructed. I never even thought about it, never considered my actions for a moment.

Cordy reversed the car as I faced off with the vamps.

Then I turned and ran.

I heard them laughing whilst I grabbed the branch. They loved to laugh. I think they like the sound of their own voices more than they even like blood. It snapped off in my hand.

"Climbing a tree won't save y..." I staked the first. The second squared off. I staked him too. The third ran, ran like the wind. Then he was blowing in it, ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

Been a while but hey, once a Slayer always a Slayer

Felt good actually. Like old times, when me and B would go out and walk the walk together, kicking ass and taking names back in Sunny'D. I kinda missed that in a strange way.

Oh Christ, I was actually getting nostalgic! Next I'd be yearning for kicking in the library with the Scoobies listening to Giles explaining the threat of the week.

It was ok I guessed. Felt kinda nice to be part of something. Like when they'd invited me to the Homecoming Dance or that time Buff, Joyce and Dawn had me for Christmas and everything.

CHRIST! What was wrong with me? Well, I kinda guess that's a much deeper question.

I tossed the stake aside and jumped back in the car. The girl was staring at me, shaking like a leaf, clutching Cordy's arm like grim death.

"Where do you live?" I asked simply.

It was a rat hole. It didn't surprise me. Abandoned cars, garbage, stray dogs, a grotty apartment above a garage. Seemed like home except that even that was denied to me nowadays. Isn't that how they define hell? Never being allowed to go home?

I remember living in a place like this. Just come and go as you like, no one would ever notice.

"Go on then" I opened the door. She paused for a moment.

"Thank you, thank you so much"

She ran to the door as I laughed at the idiocy of it all. A guy opened the door. Daddy? Fat, dressed in a dirty vest, unshaven, a beer can in one hand. He reminded me of some of mom's old boyfriends. 'Mom' appeared behind him, cigarette hanging out of her mouth, her face prematurely aged and worn out. Total white trash. I shook my head. This is what she'd been so desperate to get back to? Maybe we should have brought her with us? Or let the vamps have her, that might have been kinder.

What happened next was the last thing I ever expected.

'Daddy' picked her up in his arms and held her, dropping the beer can as he did so. Held her in a very different way to how mom's boyfriends ever touched me. "What happened? Where have you been? We were so worried..."

Brother and sister appeared, complete with baseball caps and t-shirts, Jerry Springer audience the lot of them. But they clustered around her, their faces filled with concern.

The girl started crying. So did 'mom'. They all joined in.

I needed to get out of there. I had to get out of there.

"DRIVE!" I ordered Cordy.

She obeyed. Of course.

I was surrounded by bars, rows and rows of bars. And rain was spraying through those bars, warm, sticky rain. Soaking my face and clothes.

And then it wasn't rain. It was blood. Spurting in a way that didn't happen when you stabbed a vamp that you only got when you stabbed a human. I should know, I knew how that felt both giving and receiving. And they weren't bars anymore, they were legs, men's legs, all around me, men who wanted to hurt and imprison me and I was just a little girl again, helpless, naked, curled in the foetal position, whimpering.

Cordy's watch alarm woke me up. Thank Christ! I hated the dream. Why the hell was I having it so often nowadays? It should lessen with time! I wiped the sweat off my brow, eager not to lose face in front of my slave. Looking over I realised she was crying.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Today's my birthday"

OH FUCK! I hadn't actually forgotten, I'd just never bothered to ask. I knew from experience this was important. She might be my slave but I still had to show her I cared, even if it meant just giving her an extra whipping in the morning. When it had been my birthday Cordy had awoken me by licking my feet and working her way upward. This had continued for hours until her tongue cramped up so much she lost the ability to speak.

"Ok slut, what would you like?"

She smiled at me "A non-stop all day fucking session with you, mistress..."

I smiled back. I'm sure it could be arranged.

"...and to call my parents"

I bit my lip. Snotty bitch, Wasn't I enough for her any more? "I bet you had great birthday parties when you were a kid, didn't you slut? Pony rides and ice cream and balloons and clowns? I bet you and Buffy and Willow and Dawn all had a great time together" I sneered at her.

I remembered my birthdays. The birthdays we only really started celebrating when I turned twelve. All those strangers, staring at me, watching as I danced for them, wanting me, wanting my body but not knowing my name, not caring enough to know. But at least I was valued for something, someone wanted me, at least they were paying attention for once.

She looked at me, genuine fear on her face. I didn't like seeing her scared, pain mixed with lust sure but not fear. I knew it too well. "I didn't know Buffy back then" she replied quietly.

I relented. "You can phone them from the motel when we leave" I looked ahead again.

"And...Angel and Doyle?" it almost took my Slayer hearing to hear her whisper.

I looked at her. I looked ahead. There was the sign for the turnoff to LA.

What were the odds I wondered?

I looked up at the sky. It was a starry night.

"Just can't leave me alone can you?" I asked.

I gave in "Let's go to LA-LA land"

Cordy suppressed a smile and took the turnoff to Los Angeles.

The road stretched out in front of us. But now at least I knew where we were going. I just didn't know what we'd find when we got there.

"You know there's a physical limit to how many times I can say I'm sorry" Faith protested.

"True" admitted Buffy folding her arms over her chest, "I just don't think you've reached it yet".

Faith sighed. "What do want? Blood? Whip me?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow in true Roger Moore fashion. "I'd say yes but according to mom you might just like it. Besides, it couldn't hurt as much as having my PIERCINGS REMOVED! "

"Did you keep the Brazilian look?" Faith asked with a slight smile.

Buffy glared at her.

Faith decided to take a different tack. "I'm sorry for taking your money, I'll pay you back. I don't know how but I will"

Buffy pursed her lips, "That's OK, I made a small fortune once I'd established my rights to the PORN TAPES you sold of me!"

"Oh God!" thought Faith rolling her eyes. "Look, I already did the jail thing. How can I make this right, B?"

"Find a way to stop Tara sending me a secret Valentine Card every year?"

Faith decided it was time to keep a tactful silence. There was a timid knock at the office door followed by Wesley opening it tentatively. Beyond it Faith could see Cordelia talking intensely to Doyle, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Gunn and Fred hovered around them trying not to eavesdrop too obviously. Angel was brooding in his office whilst upstairs she could hear Lorne rehearsing 'Smoke get's in your eyes'. Lilah was hard at work hoovering up the remains of The Beast from the hotel lobby carpet.

"Maybe we should get her a little maids' outfit" Faith thought. Thinking about it, Cordelia did have one that might fit her.

Wesley polished his glasses nervously, "Ah, we were thinking of ordering some take-out food. We were wondering if you girls would like to join us?"

Buffy shrugged "We're OK"

. Faith caught her eye as she said it, seizing on the double meaning a second before Buffy did. Buffy gave her a baleful glance with the merest hint of forgiveness thrown in. Even this subtlest trace was enough to set Faith's heart aflutter.

"Yes Wes" Faith affirmed, "We're OK".

She smiled.

"Don't think this squares us" Buffy warned her as Wes left

"Come here!" Faith told her. She gace Buffy a penetrating, ravaging kiss. Buffy resisted for a whole 5 seconds before submitting to the inevitable

"You know why I loved your mom so much?" Faith asked dreamily, finally breaking the kiss.

"She's a lovely woman and you wanted maternal love?" Buffy replied, breaking away, still pretty much in a daze.

"Partly. But really I think it was because she reminded me of you so much"

Buffy paused for a moment, mulling the compliment over. "You're just going to love Dawn" she decided at last.

Faith smiled roguishly.

Buffy looked at Faith disapprovingly again. Faith chuckled and kissed her again.

"But...!"

"I..."

"What she..."

"I didn't..."

"ENOUGH!" Joyce declared, finally shutting Buffy, Dawn and Faith up. They stood like naughty schoolgirls in front of the headmistress as Joyce looked them over.

"Now Faith you've been very naughty..."

"Naugh...?" Buffy began to protest before catching Joyce's glance and thinking the better of it.

" You're going to have to be punished for that. The Council has squared matters with the authorities but I've asked the them and Rupert and they've agreed that you should stay here with us and I am to be responsible for disciplining you" Faith couldn't help smile a coy little smile at the thought.

"Yes Mom" she replied.

"DON'T call her that!" Dawn objected.

"First we're going to all help Faith move in. She can share Buffy's room for now, we can get a second bed, if we need it" The inference of the last sentence was lost on no one present.

"How come it's my room?" Buffy asked sullenly.

"I don't want Faith waking Dawn up coming and going at all hours on Slayer duties, Dawn's a growing girl who needs her sleep. Then we'll all make dinner and all spend an evening together like a proper family"

Dawn was still staring wide-eyed at the cane Joyce was flexing in her hands. Faith's grin grew wider. Buff adopted an air of resignation. "We have to patrol" she offered lamely.

Joyce nodded "Of course, I'll wait up for you both after I put Dawn to bed"

Joyce turned and walked into the kitchen, Fail eagerly following her.

"I guess we have a new sister?" Buffy remarked to Dawn.

"Guess so" Dawn replied following the trio into the kitchen

Faith cradled an exhausted Buffy, her head resting on her chest. Faith marvelled at Buffy's beauty. She was just so gorgeous. She'd always wanted a big sister and now she had one. And a real mom and a little sister too. They all lived in a nice safe home together and they all loved and cared for each other. She just couldn't be happier.

She could hear Joyce watching some arts programme on the TV downstairs. She could hear Dawn studying in her room whilst listening to the Britney Spears CD she hid at the back of her wardrobe and thought no one knew about. She'd been mortified when Faith had caught her dancing to it but delighted when she'd joined right in. But sisters shared, kept secrets, that was the cool thing about them.

Buffy awoke and looked Faith in the eyes, resting her head between her breasts. Faith stroked Buffy's hair with her hand and gazed back at her. She'd noticed that Dawn and Joyce were always doing this, couldn't keep their hands off Buffy's blonde locks. It did seem to be the way that the Summer's girls expressed affection. Feeling them glide through her fingers she realised why.

"What was your first time?" Buffy asked her innocently.

Faith went cold.

"What do you mean?" her tone was brittle, pained.

Buffy gazed at her curiously, aware that she had touched a nerve. "Who was your first?"

"He was Prince Charming ok? He carried me away on his horse to his castle and we made love on a golden bedsilksilks. You happy?" she threw Buffy off and stormed from the room.

They found her lying on the bed in Dawn's room gazing into space. She tried to shrug them off but Buffy's slayer-strength was a match for her own and she couldn't resist Dawn and Joyce at the same time. She lay there, trapped in their all-consuming hug, her body rigid with tension.

"Who was your first?" Dawn repeated.

" I DON'T KNOW!" Faith shouted. "I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME! HE WAS JUST SOME GUY MOM KNEW!"

They lay there in silence as she collected herself. Joyce spoke first. "It's ok, we're here. You can tell us, you can tell us anything"

She spoke haltingly, her voice cracking. "Mom always used to bring people home, friends she used hang around with and get drunk with. They used to get me to dance for them. I liked dancing…."

"You liked them paying attention to you" Buffy finished her sentence.

Faith nodded.

"She sold you didn't she…?"

"YES, SHE SOLD ME OK! SHE SOLD HER 12 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER TO THE FIRST GUY WHO OFFERED HER MONEY TO BUY BOOZE! OK? HAPPY NOW? HAPPY WITH YOUR PERFECT MOM AND YOUR PERFECT SISTER AND FRIENDS AND YOUR PERFECT HOME AND LOVING BOYFRIEND AND WONDERFUL LIFE AND EVERYTHING!"

She began to sob. They took turns to dry her tears. "That's why you like me to punish you isn't it?" Joyce asked. "You feel guilty about what you did?"

Faith nodded through her tears.

"You weren't to blame, Faith" Dawn told her. "Yore were just a kid, you were younger than I am now. It wasn't your fault. If it happened to me, if I enjoyed the attention and the sex and the intimacy you wouldn't blame me would you?"

"No, of course not! You would be helpless. It wouldn't be your choice" Faith seemed shocked by the idea.

"Then why blame yourself?"

Faith was silent.

"You told me your mom was an alcoholic" Buffy stroked her cheek. "She loved you Faith, she just had a sickness that's all. She did the best she could"

"How would you know?" Faith retorted, her anger rising again.

"What mother doesn't love her daughter?" Joyce asked. She leaned over and kissed Buffy, then Dawn, then Faith on the forehead, each closing their eyes in rapture as she did so. "She loved you as I do, as we all do. But she couldn't even care for herself, never mind a child. People are human Faith, they fall. You fell and we forgave you. You've got to forgive her"

"You've got to forgive yourself" Dawn told her.

"Mom never hugged me" Faith told her, shaking. "Those people she sold me to were the only ones who ever held me. When I played tag with the other kids I used to allow myself to get caught because it felt as though they were hugging me"

"Did you ever try to hug her?" Buffy asked.

"No…no, I couldn't, I just couldn't…"

"Because it was too intimate" Joyce stated. "You couldn't let yourself go, you couldn't open up and expose yourself like that could you? You'd be too vulnerable if you did that"

"Yes" Faith nodded.

"That's how she felt too. You did the best you could and so did she. It was just the circumstances, it wasn't your fault. It was just the world"

Dawn clutched her tightly. "You have us now. And she did hold you. On the day you were born she held you in her arms. You know she did"

Faith took a series of deep breaths. She stared at the ceiling. "I forgive her. I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry and I forgive you. I love you. And I know you loved me"

"Was it your fault?" Dawn asked.

Faith shook her head. "No, it was never my fault, I was just a kid. It was their fault. They shouldn't have done that to a child. No one should. But I'm past them now. They can't hurt me anymore"

Faith lay there, a great weight of agony lifted from her shoulders. Around her her family clustered, enveloping her in their arms with a love that would last long after the world made their physical embrace end. A love that would last forever.

"How do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty"

Faith closed her eyes. She felt Buffy, Dawn and Joyce hug their arms around her.

She couldn't get them all. She couldn't remember even half of them. But this made three. It was something.

It was enough.

It was a miracle that they'd got this much. Some where dead. Some were already in prison. Some the statute of limitations had run already run out on. None were being tried for what they'd done to her, too much time had passed. But all had been in possession of child pornography and Faith had convinced some of their more recent victims to testify. She shared a triumphal, relieved look with them, half a dozen tearful girls and boys dotted with their famillies and foster parents around the courtroom. It was amazing what you could do when you set your mind to it. And when you had some help from your family.

And your friends.

Especially when your friends were private detectives.

She looked past Buffy, Dawn and Joyce over to the back of the public gallery where the staff of Angel investigations stood watching, Cordelia and Doyle holding hands, Kate, Gunn and Fred high-fiving each other whilst Angel and Lorne lurked by the door, Lorne in his fedroa disguise. Faith smiled at Angel who was brooding a little less today. He returned it with a warmth that suggested he should do it more often.

She turned back to the courtroom and watched as the guards shackled her childhood abuser then led the convicted man away from the defendants box and back to the cells to await sentencing. Broken, pathetic, dejected. She knew then and there that he would pay for what he had done to her, done to her and all the others. And that he would never hurt anyone again.

It said much for Faith's loss of anger that she could actually feel sorry for him.

One more thing to do.

Joyce parked the hire car by the edge of the cemetary. Faith got out and hesitated for a moment before Dawn handed her the flowers. Buffy gave her a little squeeze of the hand. Faith gave them all a nervous smile and then parted from them and walked off by herself. For this she had to do alone. Buffy, Joyce and Dawn were her new life, her new family. But first she had to say goodbye to the old.

The inscription was plain. Mary LeHane and her dates. A pauper's grave. Faith wondered if she could get something carved onto the stone but she genuinely had no idea what she would wish to say.

She rested her hand on the top of the tombstone and placed the flowers onto her mother's grave. There were no words. It was enough that she had simply come.


End file.
